Cantarella
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: "Like the time they dumped a bucket of frogs into Spirit's bath tub. Soul could still hear his girlish scream, and see the devilish glint in Maka's emerald eyes as she grabbed his hand and they ran out into the maze of bushes in her garden."
1. Chapter 1

**I've been obsessed with Shoujo manga lately so I thought "Hey! Why not write a Soul Eater inspired one?"**

**Possibly lemons in the future..although I've never written one...review and let me know if you want me to**

**XOXO**

**eMiLy**

Soul Evans looked out the window of the bumpy carriage he was currently riding in.

It was a cold fall day, cold enough for the thin glass windows to frost over along with the wildlife outside. The leaves on the great trees were nearly gone making it clear that winter was well on it's way.

The Evans family was currently on their way to visit the Albarn Mansion. They were close family friends and visited each Christmas to spend time together.

Soul smiled to himself as he remembered the mansion, the beautiful gardens, the great dining hall, the ballroom. Although his family's own mansion had the same structure there was something that made this place extra special, Maka.

Soul's best friend, practically his sister, was an incredible girl. She had large, green eyes that practically bugged out of her small, pale face, her hair was short, thin, and blonde practically like the girl herself. Maka's legs were long and bony, her knees knocked together when she was nervous, and she constantly held a book.

Although the girl was awkward in appearance, she had the ability to take Soul away, she told magical stories, she was smart, clever, and knew how to make the smallest events into a great adventure.

Like the time they dumped a bucket of frogs into Uncle Spirit's bath tub. Soul could still hear his girlish scream, and see the devilish glint in Maka's emerald eyes as she grabbed his hand and they ran out into the maze of bushes in her garden.

They had hid until dinner, the sun had set and nobody could find them. Lord Evans and Lord Albarn had ran outside and searched with lanterns until they found the two mischevous children, sleeping together in a frostbitten bed of daisies.

The last time Soul had seen Maka was five years ago, Aunt Cami had insisited she attend finishing school. Soul understood this, Maka wasn't exactly a "lady" but she was still perfect to him. He didn't think she needed to change at all.

Although Soul still visited the manor for Christmas each year, it wasn't the same without Maka. Although this year his Mother had assured him that Maka would be there, Soul was actually sad about this. What if she had changed?

Soul ran a hand through his messy white hair and sighed, he had changed as well. At 16 years old he stood tall at 6'2, his shoulders were broad and his muscles were defined from the time he spent with his buddy Black*Star back at home.

He had let his white hair grow longer but it was still messy as ever, no brush could ever tame it.

"Soul" a voice spoke

Soul turned his head to the voice that had interrupted his thoughts, it was his twin brother, Wes.

Wes was Soul's opposite, although they looked identical, despite the fact that Wes had purple eyes like his Mother while Soul's were red like their father's.

Wes was quieter than his brother, he was very kind and emotional. When they were younger he had desperately clung to Soul, but now he was very independent.

Soul and Wes were the most wanted bachelors in their village. Soul had slept with many girls, although he never felt emotional attatchment and let them wake up with an empty space next to them in bed the morning after they had said "I love you".

Wes was different, he had only had a few girls, and he still would never get over them. He was a hopeless romantic and was the kind of boy that treasures his girlfriend to the point where it's obsessive.

"Are you excited to see Maka?" he asked, violet eyes sparkling with happiness.

Soul rolled his eyes, Wes had always had a fascination with the ugly girl. However, Maka never paid him attention when they were younger.

"Perhaps" he mumbled, looking out the window.

Mrs. Evans reached over with her fan and smacked her stubborn son on the head, "show more enthusiasm Soul, you used to bathe with the girl for heavens sake!"

Soul flushed red with embaressment, "We were five Mum!"

Mrs. Evans had long, white hair that was always arranged on top of her head in a complicated up do. Her eyes were light purple and she was a small woman she had a fiery temper and didn't put up with her son's bullshit.

Wes laughed at his brother, "You also slept in the same bed until you were ten remember?"

They had been in this small carriage for a long time and Soul wanted nothing more than to get out and run the rest of the distance.

Just as he was about to open the carriage door the driver had opened a small window, "Pardon me Mrs. Evans but we have arrived at the Albarn Mansion"

Soul smiled as they entered the manor, he saw the familiar garden with a bush maze, the beautiful, sparkling pond that was frozen with ice, and of course, the beautiful manor.

The large house was big as it was old. It was huge, built with light gray stones, and wood for the grand door. Beautiful vines ran up the side and flower pots decorated the windows.

When the carriage stopped Soul and his family carefully got out.

**The reason I cut it off early was because I want to see if it's worth writing more, what do you readers think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my wonderful readers. I just got a tumblr recently!**

**You can look at my profile for the link if you want.**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**-Emily**

"Spirit!" Mr. Evans boomed in a loud, happy voice, the small carriage shifted as his enormous frame exited, happy at the sight of his old friend.

Soul's red-haired "uncle" stood with his wife Kami in front of their large house. Kami had big green eyes like Maka's and dark brown hair. By looking at her people could tell that she was once a beautiful girl, but her face was brought down with worry lines acquired throughout the years of being married to the loud, red-haired idiot next to her.

"Soul, Wes! You both look so handsome and grown up!" Kami cheered and squeezed the twins' cheeks "My baby boys!"

Wes flushed red , "Aunt Kami, we're 16 I don't think that-"

"Where's Maka?" Soul cut off his brother, his strawberry eyes desperately glanced around the flowery entrance for the awkward girl but did not see her.

Before Kami could speak there was a creak at the door and a beautiful girl stepped out shyly.

She had golden blonde hair that flowed in curls to her thin waist, pink rosy cheeks, and rose petal lips.

Soul's mouth dropped, could it be Maka?

She wore a long black dress with a thick black ribbon that cinched at her flat stomach and made what breasts she had noticeable.

Her book had been replaced with a lacy black fan and her pigtails were traded for a thick black ribbon tying up half of her blonde curls.

Soul smiled, his friend had always loved black.

_"It's the color of the night, full of magic and mystery"_ she had once explained to him.

Although Soul may never admit it, his heart skipped a beat at the black-stained beauty.

"My lady" Wes dropped to a knee and pulled a rose out of midair. He grasped her hand tight and kissed it "I have not seen true beauty until this very day"

Soul rolled his eyes, how were they possibly related?

Maka giggled sweetly and batted her thick eyelashes, "Thank you Wes"

When the girl approached Soul his mouth remained open, struck by her sudden beauty.

"What?"

Soul's thought was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Maka?"

"Yes, it's me what are you staring at?"

Soul blinked as the beautiful girl in front of him claimed to be his awkward friend. 'It could be possible' he thought

Soul recovered his smooth attitude, he smirked and got close enough until they were his chest to chest, his sharp, strawberry looked deeply into her questioning green ones.

Her doll-like face was even more beautiful up close. Her fair skin, her flushed cheeks.

With a hand on the small of her back he lightly blew on her earlobe and whispered, "I see your breasts still haven't grown, my princess"

Maka pulled back, bewildered and brought her black lacy fan down on his head, hard.

"Bastard" she mumbled

Soul rubbed his aching head and looked up at his friend with curious red eyes

She covered her mouth and nose with her newly acquired weapon, her green eyes glinted with that familiar mischief Soul loved so much, "I'm glad to see you haven't changed either Soul"

* * *

Soul huffed as he carried his last heavy trunk to the room he occupied every year.

There was a white king sized bed with thick pillows, a dresser, a window overlooking the garden, and a jack-and-jill bathroom that connected to Maka's room.

The white-haired boy smiled as he remembered how they used to sneak written messages to each other under the bathroom doors after their parents made them sleep.

Or how when it stormed Maka would run into his room and say in an innocent voice with scared minty eyes, "Can I sleep with you Soul?"

He let out a breath and collapsed onto the fluffy bed, unfortunately he wouldn't be sharing a bed with Maka anytime soon. Despite how much as he wanted to.

Soul shook his head, she did turn into a beautiful woman over the past few years but, in the end it was still Maka. He could only view her as a friend, anything more than that would just make things…weird.

He laughed briefly at the thought, this was ridiculous, of course he would never love Maka.

Suddenly, Soul's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar giggle from outside his window.

He slowly got off the plush bed and walked over to see his air-head brother and Maka, walking through the garden together.

Soul's hands clutched, it was their garden. The place that Soul and Maka had hidden and played games as children, their magic place. Where they went to hide from the parents on chilly autumn evenings.

Wes had never been a part of their games, he would never dream of disobeying their parents.

This evening Maka had changed into a black tea-dress, she held a black umbrella and wore the same black ribbon in her curly blonde locks.

Wes handed her a bouquet of daisies and bowed, a smile crossed Maka's face and she curtsied back, words flowing from her soft, pink lips.

Soul growled quietly, Wes was such an idiot.

Soul knew that Maka loved sweet-smelling roses best, the blood-red kind.

This was Soul Evans, every girl's dream boy. He had every girl eating out of his palm and this scrawny, flat-chested girl was toying with his heart.

Although Maka seemed to be smiling and enjoying everything Wes said, Soul could tell something was off.

The sparkle in those beautiful green eyes.

Soul may have not seen Maka in a while but he knew her like the back of his hand, better than any girl he'd ever known.

He knew her favorite food, her dreams, how she hated her father, how she held her breath when she cried, and he would never forget the way her green eyes lit up like fireworks when she was truly happy.

Soul smiled to himself and shut the blinds slowly, although Wes may have her attention for the moment, he would never have her heart.

It belonged to somebody else.

* * *

_**"As with any normal feeling of love**_

_**Right now**_

_**I'll make sure you fall for it.**_

_**Even with a few shallow holes**_

_**I won't leave behind any trace."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Happy early Thanksgiving, here is a chapter update to celebrate.**

**-Emily**

"You're going to look stunning tonight, absolutely beautiful"

Maka smiled half-heartedly at her Mother's words, her emerald eyes grazed over the reflection in her mirror.

She wore a beautiful, flowing gown that she had designed herself. The dress itself was made entirely of a midnight black silk with a startlingly white bodice. It laced up tightly in the back to flaunt her delicate figure and met the bottom with a large, black ribbon. From that point the dress shot outward, like any classic ballroom gown. It flowed around her as she turned and danced, and hugged her perfectly like a second layer of skin.

Maka winced in pain as her Mom tugged at the strings on her back tightly, "A bit less tight Mother?"

Kami frowned at her daughter, "Beauty is pain Maka, and in order for you to fulfill your duty as our daughter, you must be the perfect symbol of beauty"

The blonde girl glared at her feet; to her parents she was nothing but an object, a decoration.

She grimaced when she felt her Mother's cold hand stroke her golden curls, "A certain Evans boy seems to appreciate your beauty"

She waltzed over to the dresser where a pure, white daisy sat, and handed the flower to her daughter.

Maka's cheeks flushed a bit, she smiled and twirled the daisy, "Perhaps", she mused.

She thought of the Evan's boy that was so sweet. His snow-white hair and beautiful violet eyes, were so full of careful love and adoration.

However, his twin brother always interrupted this thought. Although Wes had always been just as handsome, there was always something about Soul that made Maka dizzy.

She wouldn't necessarily call it love; she didn't know how to describe the feeling. However, whenever she looked into his dangerous red eyes, so full of mischief and killer confidence, her knees went weak.

He was stubborn, rude, and full of himself. Yet, he always left her craving for more.

Although Wes made her feel like a princess, Soul made her feel human.

Kami clapped her hands together at her smiling daughter, "This is so perfect"

Maka looked up, her doll-like face questioning, "What is?"

"You and Wes! Falling in love!"

Maka frowned at her Mother's words, 'loving Wes?'

He was a sweet boy, and no doubt handsome. However, she felt no spark when she was around him.

"Mom I-"

"Say no more!" Kami held her finger to Maka's full lips, "You two must be married!"

Maka's emerald eyes widened to the size of softballs, "MARRIED?!" she shrieked, "I'm sixteen!"

Her Mother nodded and dabbed tears away with a handkerchief, "I'm so proud of you, I never thought you'd fall for anyone!"

Maka spun on her heel and stormed out of the room, the skirt of her dress dancing around her like a black storm cloud, she ran, away from her Mother, away from her worries, away from this mockery that had become her life.

* * *

The ballroom had been decorated to absolute perfection; the walls were covered in sparkling, silver fabric. White Christmas trees decorated spots of the room with large, silver ornaments, the tiled floor was littered with silver, sparkling dust that made the room look as though it had been through a marvelous snow storm like the weather outside.

For food there was various types of hot chocolate, and small finger dishes. The Albarns were sure to include various mixed drinks for people who enjoyed wasting away their feelings like Spirit. Servants and maids walked about in glittering dresses and tuxedos with trays in hand; even they seemed to enjoy the beautiful winter atmosphere.

Soul entered the room with his family by his side, he wore a fancy black suit, embroided with a delicate white pattern, and on his face he wore a simple, black mask. It covered his sharp red eyes and stretched down to cover part of his cheeks.

Wes Evans wore the same attire as his elder twin, each year their parents made sure to dress the twins, as they were, identical. When they were younger it had been cute, and as they grew their parents kept the tradition.

Soul's strawberry eyes grazed the room as he looked for Maka, it was a masquerade, so it was difficult to find someone you are looking for, especially if he couldn't see the minty green eyes that made her different from any other girl on the ballroom floor.

"Have fun you two!" Mrs. Evans pinched both of her babies' cheeks. Since the boys were considered old enough, it was the first year that she was allowing them to be alone and well, have fun.

Wes smiled and squeezed his brother's hand, "I'm so excited Soul!"

Soul rolled his red eyes and shook his clingy brother off of his arm, "Please don't follow me around"

He turned away from his copy and headed off onto the glittering ballroom floor, "I'll be breaking hearts if you need me"

Soul looked around, spinning faces surrounded him as dance partners twirled, the girls' dress skirts twisting and flowing.

As each mask-covered face passed him, he took note, none of them were Maka.

The red-eyed boy sighed in frustration, he pressed a gloved hand to his forehead, he downed a minty shot that a maid had offered to him.

Countless masked women approached him, whispering things in his ear. Their lips that had been painted red for the occasion complimented him on his appearance in the same delicate voice all girls used.

They ran their gloved hands through his snow-white hair and asked him to dance, the false confidence the mask had given them was evident. With the dim lighting and a mask to hide behind, the girls didn't have to be conscious of their appearance. They were someone else, another identity, for the night at least.

Soul would say yes time to time, but his heart never skipped a beat, he never felt interested, or even remorseful towards hurting any of these women.

In his mind all women were the same, nobody stood out, except for one.

Just as he was about to give up on his search something caught his eye, a black dress.

Although many men wore black suits, black dresses were commonly worn at funerals, for mourning purposes.

A woman would never think about wearing the color to such a cheerful event. At least, a normal woman wouldn't.

Maka was the only girl he knew that could wear a pitch-black ball gown to a holiday ball.

There, across the glittering floor stood the girl he had been looking for all evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I really hope that this chapter makes up for lost time. I really do appreciate your reviews!**

**PS: Anyone who read this story last night, I took it down to add a few revisions, it was late and I wanted to wait and make sure I was satisfied with what I wrote.**

**Which Evans boy would you pick if you were in Maka's position?**

**-Emily**

"I love you Maka Albarn"

Maka rolled her wide minty eyes and collapsed into the snow.

She crossed her arms behind her head and looked up at the fluffy white flakes that sprinkled down from the winter sky.

"No you don't, stupid"

The boy next to her let out an exasperated puff of cold air

"I do"

He smiled softly to himself and closed his strawberry eyes

"I love you Maka Albarn, and I'm going to marry you one day"

Maka sat up and threw a handful of snow into his soft, white hair

"Stop it you creep, why would you want to marry me anyway?"

Soul's jaw dropped, he put his hands on his best friend's shoulders and pushed her back into the cold snow.

He pinned her down and sat on her stomach.

"Soul! What are you doing?"

Maka twitched beneath him and attempted to claw him with her mitten covered hands.

Her attacks ceased when she noticed the look in her friend's eyes.

His strawberry orbs were warm with adoration, happiness, and..love?

He shot her a stunning half smile.

"Maka, I want to marry you because-"

"MAKA, SOUL!"

Soul winced at the sound of his annoying brother running towards them as his boots crunched in the thick snow.

He giggled happily when he found the pair and jumped onto Soul's back.

Soul pushed his annoying younger brother into the snow.

"Get off me"

The elder twin stood and brushed the white flakes off of his fancy coat, leaving a stunned Maka laying in the snow.

Wes sat up, still giggling and shook the snow out of his fluffy hair

"I wanted to tell you guys that dinner is ready!"

Soul rolled his eyes

"You had to tackle me? You're twelve years old, grow up"

Wes laughed at his brother's cruel words, his warm, violet eyes never fazed.

Soul grumbled to himself and walked out of the garden as quickly as possible.

Maka sat up and brushed herself off, she straightened her black, velvet dress and turned to Wes.

Wes picked some snow out of Maka's honey pigtails

"Soul really likes you!"

He smiled as Maka rolled her eyes in retaliation

"Why would he like me?"

The younger twin smiled at her with wisdom in his violet eyes

"I don't think you realize how special you are to my brother and I, Maka"

Maka half smiled at Wes and began to walk away

"Whatever, Wes"

She chimed over her shoulder before heading back to the house where Soul was.

Wes sighed after the blonde left.

He looked into the dark night sky and caught a fat snowflake in his mitten-covered palm.

"You aren't like any other girl Soul has met, Maka. That's why he loves you"

He watched the beautiful flake melt away into nothing.

"I wish that I could make you love me as well".

* * *

_Just as he was about to give up on his search something caught his eye, a black dress._

_Although many men wore black suits, black dresses were commonly worn at funerals, for mourning purposes._

_A woman would never think about wearing the color to such a cheerful event. At least, a normal woman wouldn't._

_Maka was the only girl he knew that could wear a pitch-black ball gown to a holiday ball._

_There, across the glittering floor stood the girl he had been looking for all evening._

Soul's mouth popped open, she looked pretty, no, beautiful.

The bodice of her gown was covered in crystals, it met at her waist with a large bow and the skirt shot outward endlessly.

Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head with curly tendrils spiraling down, her mint green eyes, usually wide and innocent, were surrounded by a smoky darkness that made them smolder beneath her elegant black mask.

Maka looked like the desirable lady her parents always wished she'd be.

She stared longingly at the dancing people, her hands were behind her back and she shyly swayed her hips back and forth.

Soul couldn't contain his smile as she was still, obviously, that awkward girl he knew years ago.

This year, this night, he would ask the awkward girl to dance.

When he approached her and held out his hand she smiled sweetly.

"May I have this dance?"

Maka placed her dainty, gloved hand into his much larger one

"It would be my pleasure"

The years of lessons had paid off, Soul admitted that Maka Albarn had transformed from a clumsy girl to a graceful woman.

Her skirt twirled around them, surrounding them like a storm as they turned, glided, and waltzed across the glittering ballroom floor.

Soul could feel the attraction between them, the magnetic pull as the music intensified the obvious lust between the two partners.

She smiled up at him, green eyes filled with desire and longing behind her mask

"Wes, you are an exceptional dancer" she panted.

Soul immediately frowned as disappointment washed over his body like a great tidal wave.

He looked away harshly, trying to hide his unhappiness, "Thank you, m'lady"

When the song finally ended Soul bowed to Maka without meeting her eyes, he wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible.

Maka grabbed his firm arm before he could walk away

"Wes"

She spun him around and before Soul knew what was happening she planted her full, pink lips onto his.

Soul's head spun, he could not believe what was happening.

He was kissing the girl of his dreams.

The white haired boy quickly reminded himself that she didn't want him, she wanted his identical twin brother.

Maka pulled back quickly with a pop, her eyes burned into his and for a horrifying second, Soul thought that she recognized him.

The blonde quickly recovered and shot him a false smile.

"I really do enjoy seeing you, Wes"

She winked under her mask and turned away

Her hips swayed as she walked, leaving Soul standing alone feeling confused beyond belief.

Had she recognized him?

He brought a gloved hands to his lips, remembering what it had felt like.

Was he in love with her?

Soul honestly didn't know anymore.

**Burning**

**My heart**

**I won't show it**

**And grow near**

**Deep breaths**

**That you can feel**

**Make you have quite a shock.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I've never been one to reply to reviews, but I wanted to let everyone know how much it truly means to me that you take the time to read and enjoy my writing, thank you!**

**Anna114- I'm sorry but I'm not sure what language you're writing in so I can't answer your question, thank you for reading my story though :)**

**Scythe's serenade- Actually the Kagamine version, but they are very similar. Glad to see a fellow Vocaloid fan.**

**Scenegurl20- Thank you that means a lot :)**

**ME- glad we agree ;)**

**Tscarfe- yaa, although both characters are very OOC, I try to make them a bit similar to the originals. The quote is from the English version of the song Cantarella, by Kagamine Rin and Len**

**Kerri leilua321- thank you :D**

**Dancing in Crimson- I'm sorry for not updating sooner :( I'll try to make them more frequent now that I have easier courses this semester.**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, Enjoy.**

**-Emily**

* * *

"BOOM"

Maka yelped and dove under her covers as the thunder shattered through her mansion.

Strikes of bright lightening broke through the gray clouds and flashed blindingly on her bedroom walls.

The small blonde brought her small, pale legs to her chest and whimpered, her slightly damp, honey blonde hair shielded her face from her worst nightmare.

Just a few hours ago the heiress had felt as if she had the world in her palm, or at least that was how she acted.

At the ball she had felt beautiful, she dressed up like a woman, held her head high, captured everyone's curious eyes, she even kissed the boy she had deep feelings for.

It was a trick kiss, a lie.

She had known all along that it was Soul, she only wanted to tug on his strings, watch him break.

The white haired boy had been teasing her all her life, she wanted to return the favor.

And of course, taste the soft, forbidden fruit that had been driving her crazy for years.

The way Maka acted at the ball was the way a woman would act. She was finally seen as a desirable lady in everyone's eyes.

However, at the end of the day Maka felt she was still just a scared little girl that had grown up too fast.

Her minty green eyes welled up with tears as the thunder continues to crash outside her window, the rain pounded down endlessly like stones against the glass.

She brought her small hands to her ears, attempting to block out the destruction and think of happy things.

Maka thought of her childhood, the bright summers she spent smiling with the white haired boy where they would adventure and dream together.

Suddenly she felt the bed shift from extra weight underneath her, the blonde jumped with fear at the sight of a sudden dark figure sitting next to her.

Maka hadn't heard anyone enter her room due to the loud mess occurring outside her window, who was it?

She opened her mouth to scream, but stopped when she felt a warm, familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

"Soul?"

Maka questioned the figure, quickly wiping the tears away from her emerald eyes, she suddenly felt so small in her white nightgown.

Almost like a breakable china doll in his strong, big arms.

"It's ok", his hoarse, sleepy voice echoed through her large room.

"I'm here now"

Maka's entire body relaxed at the comfort his voice brought to her.

The sharp pants that had become her breathing slowed, her muscles loosened, she melted completely against his body.

Soul wiped a few stray tears from her pink cheeks and adjusted the small girl so she was facing him.

His strawberry eyes shone in the darkness, locking with her mint green pair. Heavy longing filled the air as the two desperately tried to read the other's expression.

The rain continued to beat down, the lightening flashed against the walls of her bedroom.

"Soul!"

Maka's delicate voice rang through the room, she clumsily grabbed onto his broad shoulders, clinging to him like a life raft in the ocean,

The surprised boy fell back onto her soft, white pillows, feeling every inch of her under the thin white nightgown press against his own body.

Maka looked up at him, blushing, her wide green eyes were filled with longing as she clung to him desperately.

He was pinned against her bed, his cheeks were flushed red, and his snowy white hair was rustled messily. The top buttons on the night shirt he was wearing had come loose, revealing his prominent collar bones underneath his creamy skin.

"Soul", Maka said his name again, her soft voice brimming with passion.

Soul looked at her with lust in his red eyes, "I think it'd be best if you try to sleep now."

The need that overflowed his hoarse voice contradicted his words as he rolled onto his side, taking Maka with him.

The small blonde looked at her childhood companion breathlessly, "Stay", she clutched at his shirt.

Soul sighed and avoided her pleading eyes, "I can't promise that."

Maka held onto him tighter, "Please Soul, I need you."

Soul rolled so he was on top of her, he held her hands against the pillows and straddled her small body so she couldn't move.

"Don't be so careless Maka"

His bright red eyes burned into hers in the darkness and he laughed softly.

"Soul?" Maka questioned him, a hint of fear in her voice.

Soul traced her face with his full lips, breathing softly along her jaw line, "Sometimes I think you forget I'm a man."

Maka gasped, frustration that had been building up towards him raced through her veins, she wanted him, but not like this.

"Soul I-"

She was cut off again by his sexy, hoarse voice, "Why are you so suddenly interested in my baby brother Maka?"

Before she could answer Soul lowered his soft lips onto hers, kissing her with force as if he were trying to prove something.

His skilled, knowing, hands ran through her long, silky, hair before swiftly trailing themselves down to her small stomach through her nightgown.

"Is it to torture me?" he whispered huskily against the skin of her neck.

He nipped at the tender skin of her exposed neck and sucked as though it was the sweetest candy.

His childhood friend moaned despite her will, thoughts fighting in her conflicted mind.

Here he was, practically raping her and all she could do was moan, wish for more? Her conscience screamed at her to do something: struggle, fight back, but nothing happened.

The blonde girl felt pathetic, her will was useless as melted ice-cream against his coarse hands, skilled lips, and dazzling eyes.

She whimpered when she felt his lips leave her neck, he chuckled at her response before burning into her lust-filled, wide green eyes, with his amused, passionate, red ones.

"The only one allowed to touch you is me, got that?"

Maka panted and shook her head up and down

Soul smiled mischievously before tracing the newly formed purple bruise on her pale neck.

"You're mine, Maka."

The white haired boy collapsed against the soft, white pillows and turned his small companion around, he wrapped his strong arms around her stomach.

He held the tired girl against him tightly, shielding her from the storm raging outside the wide windows of her bedroom.

"Funny, I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

Barely conscious, Maka sighed through heavy sleep at her best friend.

"Don't get cocky, I still intend to."

Soul chuckled at his sleeping friend, his burning eyes glanced anxiously around her bedroom.

Things were starting to get interesting.

**"Maybe it's unseen**

**Subtle words**

**That make you undefending**

**If you had known**

**A powerful drug**

**That only I could resist."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I had a newspaper story to finish so my attention was occupied, my apologies. Enjoy this chapter! **

**-Emily**

_She was cut off again by his sexy, hoarse voice, "Why are you so suddenly interested in my baby brother Maka?"_

_Before she could answer Soul lowered his soft lips onto hers, kissing her with force as if he were trying to prove something._

_His skilled, knowing, hands ran through her long, silky, hair before swiftly trailing themselves down to her small stomach through her nightgown._

_"Is it to torture me?" he whispered huskily against the skin of her neck._

Maka blushed as she thought back to yesterday night; her childhood friend that she chased after for so long had basically announced that he had feelings for her.

The small blonde wandered through the garden that she adored, she knew every twist and turn, every flower. She enjoyed wandering and inhaling the sweet scent to clear her head.

As a child, Maka had always felt awkward, boyish, an ugly duckling compared to her beautifully structured swan of a companion.

Soul was always so mature and graceful, he seemed to know exactly what he wanted and always had a way of getting it.

All of these years, Maka had felt that she would never be good enough.

When she thought back to the evident lust that sparkled in his strawberry eyes last night as they raked over her helpless body, she felt hope that he might actually have feelings for her.

But how was that possible?

Maka gripped at the pitch-black skirt of her long flowy dress that brushed against the path as she walked.

Even though she had grown, Maka knew that she was still very childish and immature in appearance.

Soul and Wes had turned into broad, handsome men. Compared to her childhood companions, Maka felt like a baby.

She knew of the various girls Soul had dated and probably slept with. She knew that her best friend was sought after by half of the female population.

What type of girl does Soul like?

The blonde frowned as she looked down at her very flat chest; Soul had always teased her about that certain insecurity.

She lifted a hand to the cloth-covered area and squeezed, what was so great about breasts anyway? Did boys really base their feelings for a girl off of the amount of fat on her chest?

A voice coughed behind her, "Am I interrupting something?"

Maka quickly removed her hand from her chest and whirled around to see a certain purple-eyed boy.

Her cheeks heated up to a bright red and her eyes watered with embarrassment, "N-no" she stuttered, averting her gaze to the oh-so-interesting grass.

Wes laughed and ran a hand through his ruffled white hair, "It's ok, I won't tell anyone!"

Maka let out a puff of air she'd been holding in, leave it to Wes to attempt to comfort her even after watching her grope herself.

She was lucky that the cough hadn't come from Soul; he would tease her to tears until she died. Then he would bring her back to life just to tease her some more.

Maka's thoughts of the red-eyed boy were suddenly interrupted by his lavender-eyed copy.

"I have come to inform you that Soul's fiancé will be visiting the mansion this afternoon."

The small blonde gripped at the black skirts of her dress and sighed thinking of the teal haired pest.

Wes laughed as he bowed to one knee before the petite girl, "Would you like me to send her running, my lady?"

Maka quickly recovered from her brief rage, it was impolite of a lady to so obviously think of a houseguest in a derogatory manner.

She smiled sweetly, "That won't be necessary Wes, thank you for informing me of Miss Hatsune's sudden arrival."

Wes smiled at the glint of hatred in her emerald eyes that counter acted the sickly sweet words flowing from her petal pink lips.

He kissed her extended hand that was covered by a black silk glove, "As the lady wishes."

Maka smiled, she could always depend on Wes to make her feel better and watch out for her.

"Thank you for being a great friend, Wes."

The white haired boy inwardly flinched at the word "friend" but smiled back at the young lady in front of him.

"Perhaps a kiss as repayment?"

Wes smiled jokingly at his companion and she giggled sweetly in return.

She lightly brushed the strands of white away from his face with her delicate fingers, and placed her soft, full lips against his cheek before pulling away.

Wes attempted to contain his blush, still feeling the smooth lips of his crush against his burning skin.

Maka smiled, "there's your payment, now if you'll excuse me, messenger boy."

The white haired boy watched as his childhood friend exited the garden, honey curls bouncing carelessly against her thin waist.

"If you give me a chance, Maka, I could make you very happy! I'd marry you!"

The look in her minty eyes as she turned around had been the same look he had given her for years.

It was a look of complete trust and companionship. A friendly, light, happiness that sparkled in her emerald orbs.

"I'll consider it, Wes," she lightly laughed before continuing to leave.

It was nothing compared to the dangerous emotion that reflected when she looked at his older brother. At those times it would be best described as lust, longing, complete admiration.

Throughout the many years Maka was away at finishing school Soul had broken the hearts of many girls that he had simply used and thrown away.

Wes didn't want to see his idiotic, sadist (although he still loved him very much) brother to break Maka. She was special, warm, and beautiful.

Her smile was like sunshine, her personality was kind yet mischievous.

Wes hated competing with his brother, but he really wanted this certain girl's heart.

The boy, no, man, turned to the beautiful rose bushes that bloomed alongside of him.

He smelled a beautiful white one with a hopeful glint in his violet eyes.

The breeze softly tousled his white hair as he snapped the stem of the flower quickly, cutting off ties with the thorny prison that held it captive.

He and Soul were twins; surely it wouldn't make a difference to Maka.

* * *

Soul leaned against the gates of the Albarn families' large mansion with a sigh.

With Miss Hatsune's sudden arrival it was going to be very difficult seduce Maka.

His feelings for the petite blonde that had been in his life for as long as he could remember always confused him.

Soul wanted her to stay the way she always was, happy, and to be only his.

The thought of sharing her with anyone else put him on edge. Maka was like a light; she was warm, kind, and his.

His perverted mind drifted to her alluring, thin, white nightgown from the previous night. He stiffened as he remembered the soft feeling of her small body against his and imagined how it would feel without the fabric in the way.

Soul shook his head.

This wasn't love, he reassured himself, he just wanted her.

Suddenly, a teal carriage came into view steadily approaching the mansion, the white horses that pulled the carriage looked like something out of a fairytale; their shiny manes glistened in the sun.

Just outside the mansion the carriage came to a halt, Soul stepped forward and bowed as his childhood friend exited.

She had a beautiful, doll like face, her eyes were large and her lips were settled in a sweet, pout.

She wore a white dress that was decorated with various pink ribbons and laces. It was tight at her now-developed chest and cinched at her waist.

The most startling thing about Miss Hatsune was her hair, it was a mixture of vibrant blue and green that would fall down to her knees, if it had not been done up in an intricate up do with braids, knots and ribbons.

When her eyes rested on the familiar boy in front of her, her face broke into a large, stupid grin.

"SOULY!"

She squealed and jumped from the carriage step, tackling her white haired companion to the ground with a loud thump.

Soul growled, although Miku was definitely beautiful and had good intentions; she was an annoyance to him, like a constant headache.

The tealette sat up on his chest and smiled stupidly as Soul clutched at his aching head.

A laugh was heard and the white haired boy looked up to see his brother and a certain blonde peering down at them.

"My, my, Soul, looks like your fiancé is here."

Miku's eyes lit up dumbly at the word, "Soul! I would love to get married!"

"No," Soul grumbled, red eyes filled with venom and annoyance.

He lightly nudged the teal haired pest off of him, not wanting to be rude, and stood to his feet.

Every time that Miku, Maka's beautiful, older cousin, came to visit, she would chase Soul around, begging him to marry her, kiss her, etc.

A very cocky Wes had come fond to the idea of calling her his fiancé, encouraging Miku's behavior and leaving Soul very angry.

Maka was glaring down at Miku, jealousy practically seething through each of her pores, not that Soul noticed of course.

He hid behind the fuming blonde and wrapped his arms around her waist, "If I marry anyone, it would be Miss Albarn."

Maka instantly turned pink, she hated when Soul said things like that, she knew he didn't ever mean it.

Her heart was throbbing painfully, tears threatening to spill. Soul only used her as a defense against Miku, he didn't actually care.

She had thought the night before that Soul might have actually loved her.

However, recently she had been feeling that last night was just a competition against his brother, jealousy that Wes had something he didn't.

Maka was sick of being used by Soul, sick of being treated as an easy target to be won. She decided on a bit of retaliation.

"That would be impossible," her voice echoed softly while pulling away from the comforting arms that held her captive.

The blonde stood on her tiptoes and lightly met lips with a certain white haired boy with purple eyes.

She smiled cheekily at the furious boy with rage in his scarlet eyes, "I like Wes."

_**"A rusted**_  
_**Breaking chain**_  
_**Running**_  
_**Where no one is**_  
_**The echo**_  
_**Of the clock**_  
_**Is louder when you struggle."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**-Emily**

Once the parents were informed of the beautiful young couple the women immediately broke out into a fit of squeals, while the men gave appreciative nods with crooked smiles.

The maids and butlers throughout the manor were excited as well, constantly whispering with happiness, "A new young lord!"

Although Mr. Albarn may have been a bit of a jerk, he was very kind to the servants, always treating them as equals. The lower class people of the house were happy for a kind new leader such as Wes.

Once the two married, Wes would take over the inheritance of the Albarn family, therefore combining the massive Evans and Albarn fortune. This had been something the families were planning since birth due to the lack of sons and the need to continue the Albarn bloodline.

While everyone else was ecstatic for the new young couple, there was a certain person who was not.

Maka Albarn, the lady herself.

Though it wasn't recognizable by those who weren't observant enough, if one were to look closely they would notice her pained smiles, her hesitation, and the dull look in her emerald eyes.

Nobody knew the internal war she was fighting with herself.

She knew in her heart that Wes was the best option; he was sweet, honest, and kind to everyone. But somehow she was still drawn to his snarky, moody, and egotistical brother.

The longing she had continued to hide from everyone was taunting her on the inside.

Whenever she saw Soul with her teal haired cousin, her heart would fill with a familiar ache and her mouth with a bitter taste.

Maka's mind was heavy as she strolled into the Albarn family's lovely patio near their exquisite garden.

The bushes and grass were covered in a light sheet of white fluff and delicate ice icicles hung down from the thin branches of the trees.

The girl lifted the hem of her long black dress the maid had stuffed her into to avoid it getting covered in snow.

It was extremely low cut with a tight waistline; from there the silky fabric flowed outward. Her honey blonde hair hung down to her waist in soft spirals, a simple black bow was added for decoration.

Under the patio she saw a lovely boy waiting for her, his spiky hair was white like the falling winter snow that surrounded them. He wore a fashionable suit and he paced back and forth, checking his golden pocket watch that hung loosely from his pant pocket.

The blonde cleared her throat awkwardly for him to acknowledge her presence; this was strange of Wes to completely ignore the fact that she was standing directly in front of him. 'His mind must be elsewhere,' Maka thought.

His head snapped up and he strode over to the blonde quickly, she noticed that he was strangely wearing the same simple, black mask that he had worn to the ball a few weeks ago.

Wes took her gloved hand before kissing it lightly and presenting her with a beautiful, red rose.

Maka smiled, roses were her favorite flower, they had the sweetest scent. However, this was strange behavior of the younger Albarn twin, he had always presented her with his trademark daisies.

She cautiously allowed him to guide her to the lovely area he had set up for them to enjoy a small afternoon tea together.

He gracefully pulled out a chair for the lady and she nodded to show gratitude before gathering the hem of her dress and sitting down.

The table was delicate and painted white with a lovely embroider tablecloth resting on top. There were small sugar cookies on fine china plates, a big bowl of crisp red cherries, and in the center of the table was two thin glasses accompanied with a tall bottle of fancy wine.

The white haired boy popped the cork on the olive colored bottle, careful not to slosh the liquid inside.

"Wine?" he asked in a hard voice with a hint of humor to it.

Maka personally didn't enjoy the taste of wine, however she wanted to appear more grown up and appealing to Wes.

"Yes, please."

The blonde watched with wide emerald eyes as he smoothly poured a generous amount of the brilliant scarlet liquid into the crystal glasses without spilling a drop.

He set the glasses juxtapose before taking the seat across from her.

The pair was silent for a moment, Wes picked up the plate of shortbread cookies, offering one to her.

Maka took one gratefully; she was starving and was taught not to eat unless the boy offered you the food.

"Why are you wearing that mask?"

Although she wasn't complaining, the mask made him look sexy and mysterious, like his older broth-

Maka shook her head, cutting off that thought as she nibbled on the corner of her cookie, it was delicious.

A smirk appeared on the face of the boy across from her.

"It goes with the suit."

Maka rolled her eyes at his useless comment.

"It looks nice on you."

"Not near as nice as that dress looks on you, my Princess," the boy said while casually popping a cherry in his mouth.

Maka felt her cheeks flush pink as her emerald eyes shifted to the napkin on her lap, it made her a bit uncomfortable hearing Wes call her the nickname that only Soul used.

Wes suddenly picked up his glass of wine and tilted it towards the young lady sitting across from him.

"A toast, to our future."

Maka nervously grasped the glass at the delicate stem and reached out to gently tap it against Wes's.

A soft 'clink' rang out and Maka pressed the cool glass to her lips, taking a mouthful of the pungent substance while attempting to appear controlled and lady like.

She swallowed gracefully, attempting to control the grimace of disgust on her face.

She turned to Wes as he set his glass down, untouched.

"You didn't drink any," she noted.

He smirked at her again.

"I don't drink."

The boy popped another cherry in his mouth, this time poking around a bit with his tongue.

A split second later he stuck his tongue out teasingly to proudly display the perfect knot he had made with the stem.

Maka's face flushed pink as she attempted to control the tingling feeling at the pit of her stomach.

She nervously pulled at her waist length curls, something was strange about Wes, and she was beginning to get a little frightened at his odd behavior.

Maka's vision was suddenly beginning to blur and her thoughts swirled together, something was wrong.

"Are you ok, Princess?"

A hoarse voice across from her echoed with false concern.

She attempted to stand to her wobbling feet as her brain began to cloud, her knees buckled and she took a deep breath, what was happening?

Maka could feel her uneven heart beat pound in her aching skull, she felt dizzy as if she had spun in circles for hours.

"I t-think I h-have a f-fever," she attempted to explain as she saw Wes stand from the table.

Maka crumpled to the ground, her midnight black gown and honey blonde locks spread across the carpet, her emerald eyes were dazed as she looked up to see the white haired boy remove his mask and a haunting smirk cross his lips.

The corners of her vision blurred to black as her eyes met a familiar, burning red.

**We can always**  
**Hide inside the garden d****epths**  
**Forever waiting**  
**The blended** **s****cent of our sweat**  
**It feels like I've been taken.**

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought! **

**Check out: watch?v=5nBy0wjn2Fg**

**to see the amazing song this fan fiction is based off of, it will make it less confusing! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

_******Hey readers! I'm looking for some more friends to chat with about anime, manga, vocaloid, video games.. stuff like that which I can't talk to my other friends about! PM me if you need a friend to geek out with! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

**Reviews:**

**ThatOneAnimeNut: You sound confused, I'm sorry! Hopefully this chapter will clear things up.**

**Robastar34: I view Soul as kind of this deep guy with an "I don't care" facade to shut people out. I guess his smirking was a way of coping with the true feelings he holds. Hope that helped!**

**kerri leilua321: Thank you so very much ^.^ you always review this story and I love you for it! You really keep me encouraged!**

**Thunderbreeze: Oh, thank you so much, that means a lot! o^-^o**

**ELMOSWURLDDisscary: I love you! You always review on my stories, thank you!**

***Thank you to everyone who reviews! It makes writing all the more fun when I know that others are reading! Thank you for taking the time to help me!***

**To all of you tumblr fans! If you want to follow me, the link is on my profile!**

_**~ON WITH THE CHAPTER~**_

* * *

_"Are you ok, Princess?"_

_A hoarse voice across from her echoed with false concern._

_She attempted to stand to her wobbling feet as her brain began to cloud, her knees buckled and she took a deep breath, what was happening?_

_Maka could feel her uneven heart beat pound in her aching skull, she felt dizzy as if she had spun in circles for hours._

_"I t-think I h-have a f-fever," she attempted to explain as she saw Wes stand from the table._

_Maka crumpled to the ground, her midnight black gown and honey blonde locks spread across the carpet, her emerald eyes were dazed as she looked up to see the white haired boy remove his mask and a haunting smirk cross his lips._

_The corners of her vision blurred to black as her eyes met a familiar, burning red._

* * *

_-3 days earlier-_

Soul wandered through the hallways of the grand manor with his hands clasped behind his back.

He paced through the garden, the ballroom, the hallways, retracing his steps while he fought to clear his aching head.

Only the sound of his crisp shoes clapping against the hard tile echoed to remind him that he was truly alone.

He made his way out to the garden, it was freezing outside of course, but he couldn't tell the difference anymore.

His white hair blended with the gentle white flakes that floated down from the heavy sky.

The clouds were thick and gray, they bent down from their weight as if they were to burst open any moment.

Finally, he reached their secret spot.

A isolated spot in the center of the bush maze. There were benches that were perfect to sit and read books on and a lovely white gazebo that was transformed into a clubhouse.

However, the magic of this location was only shown when the sun came out.

With the warmth of the spring air and a bit of rain, the bushes that surrounded the open area would sprout beautiful roses of all color.

Soul enjoyed to come out here with Maka throughout his childhood, they would climb through the hedges and hide from everyone, off in their own little world hidden by the roses.

Since it was winter, the bushes were coated in ice, the entire place seemed dead to Soul without a certain girl's smile to light it up.

Soul shrugged off his fancy velvet coat into the white blanket of snow before laying himself down on the icy ground.

Feeling the soft white flakes drifting on his tanned face and white lashes, he sighed as he looked up at the dark sky, wishing for this mess to end.

"When did you become so pathetic?"

The white haired boy's ruby eyes widened at the sound of a familiar giggle.

He turned to see his teal haired companion sitting on the bench of the gazebo casually, leaning back and smirking as if she owned the place.

Soul groaned, feeling a familiar ache in his temples at the mere sight of the obnoxious girl.

"Please leave me be."

Miku let out a exasperated sigh that turned visible in the cold air.

"I will not comply with that request."

Soul could hear her approaching by the sound of her boots crunching through the snow.

"If you wish to win the girl, pursue her you useless ball of testosterone."

The white haired boy opened his ruby eyes to glare at her sharply.

"Miss Hatsune, I'm afraid it isn't that simple."

It truly wasn't, everything between Soul and Maka was a game of cat and mouse.

The two were constantly toying with each other, Soul knew she didn't really love Wes.

Maka was in love with the idea of love, and Soul knew that she felt with Wes, she had some kind of safe card instead of being hurt by Soul.

The teal haired girl puffed out her cheeks that were turning pink from the bitter cold.

"You surely can't inform me that I spent my entire childhood chasing somebody who would give up this easily!"

She picked up a handful of snow in her fur gloves and dumped it on the surprised boy's face.

Soul sputtered at he felt the sharp sting from the cold that the white fluff provided as it splattered all over his face.

"What on earth?!"

"Wake up Soul!"

Miku cut the flustered boy off.

"You are about to get beat by your younger brother! The girl of your desire who happens to be my baby cousin is about to marry a boy that she doesn't love, and it's your fault for acting in such a preposterous manner!"

Soul arched a silver eyebrow.

"My dear Miss Hatsune, who ever said I love her?"

The teal haired beauty snorted at the boy in front of her.

"Denying our affections, I see?"

His burning eyes flickered towards her.

"Yes, really. I simply want to use her, Maka deserves much better than me."

Soul hunched over, battling with his conflicting inner feelings.

"All she's interested in is finding a husband, and I'm not that boy. Marriage isn't for a man of my nature, I don't want to be tied down, and yet-"

"You can't get her out of your head, you'll never be free until you know."

Miku finished the sentence for him, blue eyes flashing wickedly.

"I have the answer to your problem."

She tossed him a small bottle that contained a bright liquid the shade of blood.

"I knew you'd be having trouble so I did some research and-"

She continued to babble as Soul examined the vial curiously, watching the fluid glisten in the dim light that leaked through the thick clouds.

"Cantarella."

Miku smiled at him dangerously.

"Put a drop of that stuff in her drink, she'll fall into a deep slumber for a while. Later she'll wake up, and not remember a thing. You can do what you like, then move on."

Soul's scarlet eyes widened and for once, he was fearful as he grasped what Miku was hinting.

"You want me to take advantage of her?"

The teal haired girl shrugged.

"Interpret it as you wish, just keep in mind that if you don't do something, you'll never be free from her spell that makes you attracted to her."

Her smile was wicked, contrasting with the pink ribbons and bows that made her look like a doll.

"Consider it as closure, to ease your mind."

With that she strolled away from the sinful boy, long pink gown trailing behind in the snow like strawberries and heavy whipped cream.

The white haired boy examined the small bottle, Miku was right, but could he really do it?

He had hated Maka for being the source of his confusion for some time now, but he could never imagine himself taking advantage of her.

"Oh, Wes! You're so funny."

His thoughts were interrupted by that sickly sweet, familiar voice.

Soul stood from the snow and tucked the bottle into his coat pocket just in time to see Maka and Wes walk into the area.

Maka was lovely as always, her long black gown was made entirely of thick lace as it hung from her frame loosely.

Her cheeks were bright pink from the sharp cold causing her eyes to appear a startling green as she smiled kindly at his brother.

"Soul?"

The couple looked at him curiously, Soul's expression shifted from a hurt confusion to dark amusement.

"Carry on, I'll allow you two love birds some space."

He brushed past them stiffly and headed towards the way out.

"Soul, please stay?"

Soul felt a pain in his tight chest at Maka's pleading voice calling out to him, but then he remembered, the little temptress was after his love.

The white haired boy could practically feel the of desperation and longing in her voice.

He turned around and stared into her eyes, seeing the hope and want glistening through them.

He smirked, she was so innocent, so naive.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I have important things to attend to."

With that the white haired boy headed back to the mansion, he smiled sadly as he felt the cool bottle of poison in his coat pocket.

She loved him, she was toying with him by using his brother.

He rolled the glass vial between his fingers, his decision final.

"Well my Princess, two can play that game."

_**"Things are not this clear,**_

_**My words are all sincere,**_

_**And you begin letting your guard down.**_

_**It's something you should know**_

_**Of such a dangerous liquid.**_

_**I expect you to drink every last drop."**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Vague lime ahead! Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, exams were keeping me rather busy!**

**For all of you still in school, I wish you luck on your exams, and everyone out of school have a fantastic summer!**

**I just played the game "Ib", if you guys haven't played it yet I highly recommend it! I was so hooked and after many attempts I reached the good ending with Garry! **

**I love all of my readers, thank you so much for reviewing, it really encourages me.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This isn't the last one, I pinky promise. **

**-Emily**

* * *

The red-eyed boy chuckled to himself when he saw his kryptonite crumpled up on the brick floor beneath him.

She had once been so bold, toying with his feelings, but now she looked so helpless and meek.

He pulled the thick black ribbon from her hair and used it to cover her eyes. He watched as the mass of golden locks fell free into graceful curls around her heart shaped face.

Strands of honey blonde hair and black lace was strewn carelessly around her petite figure, her normally alert mint eyes were covered by heavy pale lids, and her full lips were parted as if she was about to say something.

She looked like a beautiful angel, fallen from heaven.

Soul shook his head when he found himself admiring her beauty, even the dirtiest of women looked so innocent and pure when they slept.

Maka was no exception.

He ran a hand through his pure white hair before scooping his childhood friend up into his arms.

She wasn't heavy; it was as if he were lifting a child.

The black lace of her endless dress spilled over his arms and brushed against the brick as he carried her through the empty manor.

He knew that the manor was currently vacant, the rest of their family had gone to shop for the day, therefore Soul was safe from getting caught.

He smirked down at her innocent face, he had won.

Soul wasn't the powerless one anymore.

Finally he approached his destination, using one free hand he turned a shiny gold knob and opened a heavy mahogany door.

The walls were painted a dark red; the windows were shielded by heavy curtains, not even allowing a hint of light to pass through.

In the center of the room was a large bed that took up a majority of the space, it was a large canopy bed with a soft mattress, smooth red sheets, and a thin dark blue fabric covering it on all sides as if to mask the sin about to take place.

Candles flickered and provided a dim hue across the dark walls so only their dark silhouettes were visible.

Blood red rose petals littered the sheets, Maka's favorite.

Soul smiled wickedly as he carried his childhood friend over to the bed.

He pulled the fabric aside with his long fingers before laying Maka down onto the smooth mattress.

Her honey blonde locks had come free and spilled across the pillow along with the black lace that flowed around her and onto the ground.

The thick black ribbon over her eyes still remained; Soul didn't want her to see what was about to happen.

Soul chuckled to himself at her helpless position and climbed onto the bed on top of her.

His right hand was placed near her head to steady himself while the left scooped up a handful of her golden hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

He dropped her hair and moved his hands lower to touch the black lace the covered her petite body.

His cold fingers lifted the thick constricting fabric and brushed against her creamy thigh.

It was as if all of his dreams were coming true.

"No."

Soul lifted his head at the plead that had echoed through the open room.

His eyes quickly darted to the face of the girl below him.

"Please, no."

The girl sobbed, tears dripping down from beneath the ribbon and flowing onto her flushed cheeks.

"Not like this."

She wept again, weakly attempting to struggle against his weight.

Soul's ruby eyes were wide open like a deer in the headlights.

A pain stabbed deep into his heart.

Why was he doing this?

What was he thinking?

* * *

***Flashback***

"Soul, come and get me!"

A small girl with emerald eyes ran through a large garden, her golden hair was cropped to her shoulders in two pigtails that swayed against the cool autumn breeze.

Her knees knocked together as she ran, she was skinny and awkward, awaiting puberty.

She giggled and hid behind a rose bush, ignoring the thorns that pricked her pale skin.

A handsome young boy with startling red eyes ran into the garden after her, he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Princess, where are you?" he panted, he could never seem to catch up to her fast pace.

His question was quickly answered by a familiar giggle erupting from his favorite rose bush.

The boy sighed and ran a hand through his snow-white hair that had become quite messy from all the running.

"Maka," he scolded, walking swiftly to the prickly thorns that imprisoned his friend.

"I command you to get out of there immediately, it's dangerous."

Although he was only a child, his high voice was filled with a sense of superiority.

The blonde girl in the thorn bush rolled her wide emerald eyes.

"Soul, do you have a stick up your bum or something?"

The boy fumed at his younger friend as she giggled at his furious expression.

"Ouch!"

Maka yelped when she felt a thorn prick her skin.

"See! I told you that it's dangerous you dumb frog!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a frog? Besides, it didn't hurt that bad."

Soul clicked his tongue and swiftly pulled her out of the bush, they collapsed to the ground, her giggling on top of him.

He found it impossible to be mad at her.

She was like an angel, so pure and light as she laughed with glowing green eyes and that innocent, wide smile so full of happiness.

Soul felt his heart pounding out of his chest, even at this young age of seven; he knew that he was in love with Maka.

***Flashback end***

* * *

Images of the past flashed rapidly through his mind.

Her green eyes twinkling as they dumped a bucket of mud on Spirit's head.

Her pigtails swaying as he chased her through the garden.

Her sense of bravery as she furrowed her golden eyebrows when she was about to enter her first ball.

Biting her pink lips in determination when she was arguing with someone.

A single tear dripping down her cheek when her dog had passed away.

Her bottom lip quivering as she tried her hardest to stay strong.

Happiness, radiating from her whole body with each and every day, despite it all.

Maka.

All of these things were what made Maka perfect, and made Soul fall in love with her from the first day they met as children.

This was not a simple crush, not selfish lust, it was all so clear to Soul now.

He was in love with this girl.

The concrete wall Soul had built around his heart had come tumbling down as he stared at the bound up girl in front of him.

What had he done, in his raging denial?

He noticed a bit of water dripping down onto her face, was the ceiling leaking?

Soul brought his thin fingers to his face and noticed that it wasn't a leak. For the first time in a long time, he was actually crying.

He couldn't stop the silent tears from flowing down his cheeks and onto the girl in front of him.

They dropped onto the black ribbon that concealed her eyes, and trailed down her pink cheeks.

"I love you," he murmured in realization.

Soul ran a hand through his snowy locks attempting to tame the sobs wracking his body and stay cool.

"I love you," he said again, as if trying to break the surprising news to himself.

He undid the binds on her frail hands and moved the black ribbon that blocked her eyes aside with trembling fingers.

A shaking finger moved down her cold face as his tears continued to flow, what had he done?

"I love you," he said yet again.

"Come and capture me then."

Soul's ruby eyes shot open and he looked down at the girl before him, emerald eyes wide and awake.

Before he could react she had risen from her spot on the bed and bringing his lips to hers.

Red rose petals flew around them and time seemed to slow.

Soul couldn't believe what was happening and his eyes remained open with shock.

As his lips danced with her perfect pink ones, he knew that she understood him, and had forgiven him.

They pulled apart slowly and unwillingly, their heavy breathing and pounding hearts in perfect harmony.

His tear stained, ruby eyes looked into her deep green eyes that were sparkling with that beautiful happiness and mischief.

"Maka I-"

"Shh."

She silenced his attempt at an apology by bringing him in for another sweet kiss.

"I love you Soul."

At the sound of those perfect words escaping from her lips Soul felt as if he was in a dream.

He grabbed her small, heart shaped face and kissed her again and again, burying her into the red sheets.

The pair couldn't control themselves, their love taking control, unable to stop their lips, their hands, their legs.

They made up for the lost time that they had wasted in feverish kisses, all of the other girls Soul had deflowered in an attempt of a feeble distraction.

They forgot all of the mistakes they had made, how they had aimed to hurt each other.

Before they knew it they were curled together in the sheets, Maka laying her flushed face on his bare chest and listening to his pounding heart.

Soul ran his fingers through her long curls were spread across the sheets, her lace dress on the floor, long forgotten.

They lay still, hoping that this moment would never end and they could remain in this sweet bliss forever.

Soul had never felt like this with any other girl, he finally felt complete.

He loved her so much, and she was finally his.

"I love you."

* * *

_**"Come capture me."**_

_**We can always**_

_**Hide inside the garden**_

_**Depths**_

_**Forever waiting.**_

_**The blended**_

_**Scent of our sweat**_

_**It feels like I've only been taken.**_


End file.
